This invention relates to packaging machines and more particularly to a compact, portable desk-top packaging machine for making a continuous ribbon of interconnected packets with each packet containing one or more pills or capsules.
Prior pill and capsule packaging machines contain numerous shortcomings such as excessive weight, overheating, poor imprinting of the message on each packet, etc. Excessive weight is a particularly burdensome problem as some shipping companies will not ship an item weighing over fifty pounds. Excessive heat from the packet heat-sealing means and from the electric motor often results in deterioration of the pills or capsules. Prior imprinting means using wet ink and stencil has proved to be most ineffective as the imprinted message becomes dull, light, or smeared after only a very few packet imprints.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable, compact, desk-top pill and capsule packaging machine weighing less than fifty pounds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the above type having an open frame construction effecting substantially improved air circulation to reduce heat build-up.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the above type that provides a clear, permanent, imprint on pharmaceutical paper after an unusually high number of impressions where wet ink printing is involved.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.